This Feeling
by Luna Orion Black
Summary: Ibara Mayaka tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun selama 5 tahun, karena seorang pria yang mengisi hatinya. Namun, pria itu jugalah yang membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. SatoshixMayaka. Slight OrekixChitanda. Standard Warning Applied


**Hyouka © Honobu Yonezawa**

**This Feeling © Luna Orion Black**

**Standard Warning Applied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

_Fukube Satoshi_

Nama itu selalu saja terngiang di kepala Ibara Mayaka.

_'Mengapa selalu dia, sih?_'

Batin gadis beriris_ pink _dan berusia kepala dua tersebut sambil menghela napas. Memorinya kembali berputar pada bulan Februari 5 tahun yang silam, saat insiden '_pencurian_' Cokelat Valentine di ruang klub terjadi.

Mayaka teresenyum getir.

Dari awal dia tahu, yang '_mencuri_' Cokelat-nya adalah Fukube Satoshi.

Orang yang diharapkan oleh dirinya –Ibara Mayaka– untuk menerima cokelat itu.

_Well, _Fukube Satoshi memang sudah menerimanya –dan Ibara merasa senang– namun bukan dengan cara yang seperti _itu_. Siapa sih gadis yang tak merasa sakit hati jika orang yang disukainya berpura-pura tidak menerima cokelat yang sudah dibuat sepenuh hati, dan malah mengatakan bahwa cokelat itu dicuri?

Tentu saja _sakit_.

_Sangat sakit_ malah.

Tersenyum pilu, Mayaka mengingat lagi kalimat yang saat itu diucapkannya.

"_Be-begitu ya?" _

"_Cokelat itu dicuri..."_

"_Walaupun, itu terasa sakit sedikit..." _

Bohong.

Kalimat itu adalah suatu kebohongan besar. Kebohongan yang diucapkan oleh Ibara Mayaka, sebagai suatu pertahanan agar air mata tak meluncur jatuh dari pipi putihnya.

Bukan, bukan _terasa sakit sedikit_. Tapi itu seharusnya _terasa sakit hingga hancur berkeping-keping. _Dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah, bahwa dia masih mencintai pria _itu_.

Ya, sampai hari ini.

Padahal Ibara Mayaka telah mencoba membangun tembok pertahanan di dalam dirinya. Namun entah mengapa, tembok yang susah payah dibangunnya selalu runtuh. Dan gadis ini pun selalu merutuki dirinya yang sulit terlepas dari pesona si Cowok-Penggila-Holmes itu. Walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

_Pip pip pip_

Suara handphone membuat Mayaka kembali ke dunia nyata. Segera dia mengambil handphone-nya dan membaca email yang masuk. Matanya membulat melihat _sender _email yang diterimanya. Lebih terkejut lagi melihat _subject _yang terdapat pada email tersebut.

**From: Fuku-chan**

**To: Mayaka**

**Subject: Aku ingin bertemu denganmu**

**Halo, Mayaka! Ohisashiburi ne..**

**Bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar sekarang kau bekerja sebagai seorang pattisiere disebuah cafe terkenal ya? ^o^)/ kau terkejut? aku tahu dari Houtaro kok, hehehehe. Oh iya kebetulan aku sedang ada di Jepang sekarang. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Besok bisa? Kita bertemu saja di cafe tempatmu bekerja ya, pukul 5**

**Aku merindukanmu, Mayaka.**

**Fukube Satoshi**

_**Reply**_

_Shock_.

Fukube Satoshi telah kembali.

Mayaka tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tangannya gemetar. Fukube Satoshi yang itu? Dia ada di Jepang? Dan ingin bertemu dengannya? Mimpi kah?

"Ouch! I-ittai..." erangan pelan keluar dari bibir mungil Mayaka. Yep, dia sedang mencubit pipinya untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi. Dan dia memang tidak sedang bermimpi.

Bahwa Fukube Satoshi mengirimkan email _padanya._

Bahwa Fukube Satoshi ingin bertemu _dengannya._

Bahwa Fukube Satoshi _merindukannya._

Masih dengan tangan gemetar, dia menekan tombol _reply _untuk membalas email dari Fukube Satoshi.

**From: Mayaka**

**To: Fuku-chan**

**Subject: Aku ingin bertemu denganmu**

**Ya, tentu saja bisa Fuku-chan. Kebetulan pukul 5 **_**shift-ku**_** berakhir, kau pulang tiba-tiba sekali. Kukira kau akan tinggal di London dan tidak akan kembali lagi ke Jepang -_-" Apa Oreki dan Chii-chan tahu kau sudah kembali? Kita harus mengadakan reuni **_**Kotenbu**_**!**

**Aku juga merindukanmu**

**Ibara Mayaka**

_**Sent**_

Mayaka merasakan darahnya berdesir saat dia menekan tombol _sent._ Perasaan itu muncul lagi, perasaan yang sengaja dikuburnya dalam-dalam selama beberapa tahun ini. Perasaan yang membuat seorang Ibara Mayaka tidak berkencan dengan lelaki manapun, karena masih terpaku pada lelaki yang telah merebut hatinya di masa lalu.

Sembari memijat-mijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing, Mayaka memutuskan untuk menelepon Chitanda –yang sekarang sudah berubah marganya menjadi Oreki 3 bulan yang lalu. Mayaka masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan Chii-chan, alasannya karena nama Chii-chan lebih _kawaii _daripada Eru-chan atau Oreki-chan. Apakah Oreki Houtaro marah karena istrinya masih dipanggil dengan marga lamanya oleh Ibara?

Yah tentu saja tidak. Menurut Oreki Houtaro itu sama saja dengan membuang-buang energinya yang berharga.

_Well_ –Yah sebenarnya Oreki takut pada _deathglare_ Mayaka sih...

Mayaka terkekeh pelan, dia sebenarnya sedikit heran mengapa Chitanda – Oh, maksudnya – mau menikah dengan pria pemalas dengan dalih menghemat energi, yang sebenarnya otaknya sangat cemerlang dan bisa diandalkan disaat-saat penting.

Namanya juga cinta.

Siapapun tak dapat memprediksinya, kan?

"_Moshi-moshi, Mayaka-_san_?" _terdengar suara lembut khas Chitanda Eru – Mrs. Oreki – di seberang sana.

Ah! Mayaka menepuk jidatnya, dia sampai lupa kalau sekarang sedang menelepon sahabatnya, Chitanda Eru a.k.a Oreki Eru.

"_Mayaka-_san_?_" panggil Eru lagi.

"Ah...! _Gomen ne, _Chii-_chan_. Aku tadi sedang berpikir hehehe.." Mayaka berbicara dengan nada meminta maaf.

Di seberang telepon, Eru tengah tersenyum penuh arti, "_Tidak apa-apa kok, Mayaka-_san_. Tumben menelepon, apa ada hal penting?_"

"Umm... tidak juga sih sebenarnya hanya saja –Uh, a-aku bingung harus mulai dari mana.."

"_Hmm.. coba kutebak. Apa ini tentang Fukube-_san_?_"

Skakmat.

"E-eh.. bu-bukan kok.. ano, ma-maksud ku– " Semburat merah perlahan menjalari pipi putih Mayaka. dan dia bisa mendengar Eru terkikik pelan dari seberang telepon.

"_Aku tahu kok, Mayaka-_san_. Soalnya barusan ada telepon dari Fukube_-san _yang mengabarkan bahwa dia sekarang berada di Jepang! Kata Houtaro-_kun _sih sebenarnya, hehehehe... Mayaka-san juga sudah tahu, kan?_"

'Oh, jadi Chii-_chan _dan Oreki sudah tahu.' Batinnya sambil menangguk-angguk.

"_Well_, begitulah Chii-_chan_."

Eru kembali terkikik pelan, "_Syukurlah kalau begitu, sekarang Fukube-_san _bisa mengakui perasaannya pada Mayaka-_san. _Menurutku, 5 tahun itu waktu yang sangat lama untuk berpikir. Bisa-bisa Mayaka-_san _keburu direbut pria lain ehehehe..._"

Mayaka tertegun, "5 tahun berpikir? Apa maksudmu Chii-_chan?_"

"_Ups.. Aku keceplosan! A-ah, masakanku hampir gosong, sudah dulu ya Mayaka-_san!"

_Klik._

_Tut...tut...tut..._

Sambungan telepon pun terputus, meninggalkan Mayaka yang sedang memproses kalimat Eru tadi.

'Apa maksud Chii-_chan_ bahwa Fuku-_chan_ membutuhkan waktu 5 tahun untuk berpikir?'

Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di benak Mayaka, dia sangat penasaran dengan maksud Eru. Jangan-jangan Chii-_chan _dan Oreki tahu alasan Fuku-_chan_ yang tiba-tiba pergi ke London selama 5 tahun. Tetapi tidak mau memberitahukan hal itu padanya.

Argh! Dia tidak mengerti! Mayaka mengacak-acak rambut coklat miliknya yang bergelombang dan sudah sepanjang bahu. Membuat rambut gadis beriris _pink_ ini semakin berantakan. Mayaka merasa sangat bingung dan frustasi.

"Khhh, menyebalkaan!" gerutu Mayaka sambil merebahkan diri di tempat tidur empuknya. Matanya tertuju pada foto yang ada diatas rak buku disamping tempat tidurnya –rak itu berisi berbagai manga– di dalam foto itu ada dirinya, Eru, Oreki, dan tentu saja Fukube. Mereka berpose di dalam ruangan klub sastra klasik –difoto oleh Juumonji Kaho– setelah selesainya upacara kelulusan.

Mayaka tersenyum lembut, dia kembali mengenang hari itu. Saat-saat terakhir berada di _Kamiyama High School _bersama sahabat dan orang yang dicintainya. Dan setelah momen-momen perpisahan itu berakhir, Fukube Satoshi mendadak berangkat ke London keesokan harinya.

'_Ya sudahlah, toh itu sudah berlalu_.' Pikir Mayaka, walaupun dirinya tak bisa memungkiri, hatinya sedikit merasa tercubit mengingat kepergian Fukube yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu. '_Oh iya, saat pernikahan Chii-_chan _dengan Oreki, Fuku-_chan _juga tidak datang ya'..._ Mayaka mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

'_Dasar sahabat yang jahat.'_ Batin Mayaka sambil terkekeh geli.

Jujur, Mayaka sudah tidak sabar dengan pertemuan kembali dengan Fukube besok. Ya, dia akan bertemu kembali dengan lelaki yang telah mencuri hatinya beberapa tahun silam, sampai sekarang.

Semoga saja petemuan mereka berjalan dengan lancar.

Semoga saja _Kami-sama_ menghendaki benang merah tak kasat mata yang mengikat jari keduanya.

Semoga saja semua berjalan sesuai dengan yang diharapkan.

Yah... Semoga saja...

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**Pojok cuap-cuap Author:**

**Halooo halooo minnaa~! *tebar kissu sana-sini* /duagh**

**Ehehehe, ini fict pertamaku, maaf kalau banyak kekurangan yaaa uhuhuhhuu T_T *puppy eyes***

**Ranjau typo-nya kayaknya banyak dehh! TwT)a mohon hati-hati dan jangan sampai terinjak yaa!* /ngek.**

**Umm menurut Luna itu saja dulu yaaa *gelindingan sampe hilang***

**Akhir kata...**

**MIND TO**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
